The Second Kishin
by WikiSorcerer
Summary: Takes place after the Anime's last episode. A Kishin who happened to have been a student at the academy has been accidentily released from Medusa's Castle. What was it doing there? And what is it about Crona that scares it?
1. Coping the Beginning

**Idea made by myself.**

**Soul Eater owned by Funimation.**

**Rated T for safety measures**

**Please Review**

It was a week since the fall of Asura. The madness wavelength has died down as everyone started to go about their lives without the madness ravaging everything around them. Dr. Stein was left in the infirmary healing up nicely with Marie at his bedside each day. Medusa's soul (seems to) have been snuffed out, Racheal was returned to her parents, oblivious to whatever happened. The staff and students are back on the original corriculum as Lord-Death navigated Death City back to the desert. Maka, Soul and the others have been deemed the heroes of DWMA and are now unable to walk the streets without the public after them. This is the story after the death of Asura…

The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Maka was walking down the hallway towards the stairs, as she heard footsteps. They grew louder and louder as she turned to see. Instantly, the running figure ran past her, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Soul! What are you doing?" He was practically dragging her ankles at a car's pace.

He was panting furiously and he kept running. "Maka. Pick up the pace will yah?"

She looked behind them as they saw a crowd of weapons and meisters running after them, with paper in there hands and excitement on their faces. She started to sweat, realizing that she was running along with him.

_"Maka! Soul!"_

_"Can I have you're autograph?"_

_"Tell us again how you beat the Kishin."_

"I'm getting really sick of this!" Maka said. They each have been answering these questions for days, and quite frankly they are sick of it.

"This is so not Cool!"

As they ran through the hallway, they passed room 104. Here, Black Star had his legs on the desk and his hands behind his head, basking in the attention the battle was giving, with Tsubaki sitting next to him quietly as the large group of students crowded along with him.

"Yeah, aren't I awesome? That Kishin might have been good, but no one is as big a star as me." The girls around him simply giggled along with Tsubaki (who didn't like these other girls being around her meister).

"But wasn't Maka the one who slayed him?" One of the girls pointed out. Black Star stood their with his jaw hanging awkwardly as the other girls started to converse.

_"Yeah."_

_"She's right."_

_"I hear she did it without a weapon."_

_"Really?"_

He started sweating more and more as the girls conversed. "Tsubaki?"

"Yes?"

"Be honest. Is Maka a bigger star than I am?"

Tsubaki sat their, stuttering, trying to think of what to say without upsetting him. "Well…"

He immediately got up in a fighting pose. "How dare she have more attention than me! I will have her assassinated for this!" He gave out a forced laughter and ran out to the hallway with the crowd. "Prepare to be assassinated."

He was running through the crowd that mobbed Soul and Maka, just barely standing out from the crowd.

"Prepare to die Maka!"

"Black Star! What are you doing?" She had a hard time dividing her attention from running and talking.

"How dare you get more attention than me! I'm the greatest assassin that ever lived, and you are not gonna out stage me this time.

"Dude, you really need to get your priorities straight." Soul said, halfway out of breath.

Soul and Maka ran down the steps in the hallway as Crona simply watched with her arm around her shoulder, barely flinching as Ragnarok layed his arms over her head with equal curiosity.

"What do you suppose is happening?" Crona asked.

"Who cares? I'm hungry!" Ragnarok turned her head to the side and made her walk to the cafeteria with the black blood in her circulation.

"Ragnarok, quite it!" She was easily able to overcome Ragnarok's control. He never really could control her that way very well. He preffered pounding at her skull anyway.

"Oh come on! I'm hungry." He turn her head with his stubby little arms and shoved her in the direction.

"Hey quite it!" She resisted in which Ragnarok reacted by pulling at her hair.

"Feed me!"

"No, stop it, we just had lunch!"

"You mean you did. I only had one course and I'm up for more."

They continued to argue, Ragnarok hitting her and Crona fatally trying to fight back. Ragnarok was winning until he felt his head getting smashed in the back by a weapon. Crona saw this and saw Miss Marie behind her with a hammer for an arm, smiling lightly.

"What did you do that for?" Ragnarok yelled. Marie gave Ragnarok a cold stare, scaring him back into Crona's body. Crona gave Marie a funny yet thankful look, giving Marie a light feeling of embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Crona. I don't know what came over me." She rubbed the back of her head with an awkward smile. Crona lightly smiled with her. Usually Marie would ignore Ragnarok and the annoying tendencies towards Crona, but the fight with Medusa left Crona with heavy injuries and she knew about the extensive amount of bandages under Crona's clothes.

"So Crona, are you feeling any better?" She wasn't hiding her concern very well, especially in her eye's eye.

"Yeah." Crona rubbed at her shoulder. She was actually incredibly sore, but she wasn't really one to complain with something she considered as small as that.

"Alright. Come and see me if anything is wrong." As she went to class.

Crona gathered her wits and responded. "Yeah." She felt her heeks blush at how awkward she felt. That was until she felt a familiar tug at her hair.

"Feed Me!"

Meanwhile, Sid and a full team of expositionists were at the partially destroyed location of Medusa's Castle. The walls were in pieces, the rugs were torn, the necessities were gone and everything else was embedded in the rubble after the Kishin's wavelength crumbled away at the walls.

"Sir, more experimental evidence was found in the west wing and her supply of magic artifacts have been stored away."

"Good. Keep exploring and see what else you can find." Sid was still on edge. _Who knows what could be crawling in Medusa's castle._

"Yes sir." The man soluted and continued with his duties.

"That goes for all of you. No one goes home until we forage through every inch of this castle. Got it?" He shouted to his men. They all soluted and went back to their work. Sid walked his way inspecting his men's progress. He past a small white room, oriented with gold snakes on the walls and arrows on the door. He saw small spots of black smeared on the ground. _Must be Crona_, he thought to himself. He sighed in pity.

He continued to inspect until he saw a group slowly picking at the walls with picks and hammers. The walls had a large circle with a pentacle engraved on it, with the lines that looked like arrows. The circles where lined with strange writings on it.

"Sir, we have found this strange circle with writing neither I nor the men can figure out."

"Witch Writing." Sid answered.

"Sir?"

"Witches have their own form of writing that stemmed from a dead language they used to speak. Witches use this as a way to perform high octane spells. What it is for I'm not sure."

"Shall get a translator sir?" Sid didn't respond, his blank eyes fixed onto the circle.

Sid knew a little bit of Witch writings in his research, so he was able to read a sum of it though. However, he could only read it so fast.

The one on the men slipped and cracked it deeply. Sid didn't react as he crouched down closer, running his hand along the writing and kept reading. _Thy name… enemy… evil… beware… of the…_

Sid's lifeless eyes widened and he flinched in fear. The wall started to crack further. "Wait stop!" The wall completely crumbled away, revealing a dark and dusty room within. "Oh no." I hope the writing wasn't true. _If so, then heaven help us._

The room was nearly empty, but with witch writing all written in a series of lines that formed arrows. All of which pointed to a small object in the center of the room. Sid had a bad feeling of what the object was, or why it was bricked up behind a sealed wall. He went up and knelt down to the small object while the others gathered around and inspected the walls and checked the writing. Sid looked at it closely. It was oval shaped, made of what looked like flawless black-leather straps, around half his size and perfectly curved.

He looked at it closely and reached out, wanting to touch it. Before he was able to touch it, the object moved. He flinched as it started to rite and bob up and down. In between the straps opened three glowing red eyes. Sid broke out in a cold sweat and fell on his back in surprise, the strange object bounced his way as et strapped started to unravel. One of them grabbed his leg, and with extensive strength, lifted him off of the ground. The tip of one of its free-floating straps morphed into an arrow, and proceeded to impale the defenseless zombie.

Blood dripped from his wound, landing in his mouth with his cloudy and eyes fading. _What? I can't die. I'm already dead._

"Sid?" Sid flinched, realizing that he was back on his knee, still read to touch the object and his wound gone completely. He turned around and saw his partner Nygus standing over him. "Are you all right? I heard something collapse and I rushed over here. What happened? What's that?"

Sid pulled himself together. "Uh, well… were not sure. We noticed a wall with a set of symbols for an unknown spell. This room was on the other side and we just began to inspect it." He then look at the suspicious thing. He felt his heart stop beating again when one of the inspectors picked it up with little effort. Everyone froze right there when the object started to move.

Nygus turned into her army knife form and landed in Sid's hand. The object bounced furiously until it quieted down. The straps began to unravel, not losing any mass as it did. The others stared in fear as the strap's tips began to show. They were vectors. The straps finished unraveling. A tall man stood up from where it was, the vectors radiating from his back. The darkness of the room and the strange energy radiating from its body made it hard to see its features, but it had incredibly long black hair, flowing in the breeze it gave off, and torn sleeves. His glowing red eyes was the only part of him any of them could see.

Sid recognized the figure and he stopped breathing. "Wait a minute! Your… no you can't be!"

The figure broke the silhouette with an ear to ear grin that glowed white, as the figure laughed maniacally.

**Yeah yeah, I know I made an Anime girl Crona. And yes I know Crona is a boy in the Anime, but this is my fanfic. So There! **

**Please leave a review. **


	2. Terrible News

Maka and Soul were finally alone on one of the balconies after evading the mob. They both tried to talk but they were both out of breath. They eventually relaxed their breathing and sat onto a bench.

"Need a break from this," Soul slouched. Maka put her hands on her knees as she was able to relax.

"How long do you think their gonna keep this up?"

"Who knows. If I see anyone else come up asking for an autograph, I'm gonna cry." He wasn't very serious about it.

"School's just about done, so what do you want to do now?" She got up with returned energy.

"Don't know. I feel more in the mood to lay on the couch rather than a mission. I need a break."

"Kay." He got up as they walked down the steps of the magnificent castle they called a school. Spirit was hiding behind a lamp post, hoping that they didn't see him.

_Oh Maka, if only you understood. I might not be that faithful of a husband_, an image of his wife ex-wife appeared in his mind, but I know I can be a good father._ Just give me a chance and I can show you what I can do. Just give me a chance Maka!_

He slowly snuck up, hiding behind anything that was in the way. Trash-cans, lamp-posts, alley-ways, everything. Soul and Maka just kept walking, knowing who was following them but pretending otherwise.

"Hey Maka." Soul Whispered.

"Yeah Soul?" She whispered with a smug expression.

"Isn't that your creepy Dad following us?"

"I wish you wouldn't call him that." She spoke through her teeth.

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Won't do us any good. He'll just pop up somewhere else and continue."

"He's kind of like a mushroom, yah know?"

"A thing that thinks it's something like a plant but in the end really won't go away?"

"Think that's about right."

Spirit couldn't help but hear their conversation. He silently shed tears comedicly like in most anime. _Oh Maka, why won't you understand._ He suddenly got back on his feet with a determined expression. _Don't worry Maka, your Papa will make you proud eventually._ He kept his determined face and walked out into the open. He was suddenly trampled by a menagerie of Death City citizens going after the pair, leaving his half-dead body on the ground with foot prints imprinted on his body. _Ouch…_

Soul and Maka went through the routine they went through for the past week. Soul was dragging Maka as they both ran for dear life. What was worse was they couldn't fight back. Or at least that's what Maka was thinking.

Eventually they were able to evade the croud and again tried to catch their breath. Maka stood upright when she was trying to regain her senses and saw where they were. They were at the border on the Death City entrance and the desert outside. Maka saw something moving out in the distance but was unable to make out what it was.

"Say Soul, do you see that?" She put her hand above her eyes to shade her eyes from the sun.

"Yeah, I see sand. It's everywhere. Get used to it." He joked.

"I'm not joking Soul." She bent forward a little and was she was able to make out what was at the distance. It especially helped when it was moving this way. It was Nygus with Sid's arm over her shoulder. He was wrapped up in bloody bandages provided by Nygus. Ever wondered why she wears those. There IS a reason you know.

Maka gasped. "Soul, it's Sid and Nygus! Come on!" She started to sprint into the desert. Soul just sat there watching her.

_When she gets that look in her eye._ He smiled lightly and ran after her.

They both eventually made it to Nygus as they helped Sid up.

"Thank goodness you're here, Sid is heavily injured. We need to get him to the infermery and—"

"No." Sid muttered. "I have to report this to Lord Death. It's urgent we get to him."

"Don't argue with me. You're injuries are to serious for you to go walking about."

"Nygus," he raised his voice. "I must talk to Lord Death."

Nygus stood there, her ice-blue eyes fixed on the serious expression on her partner's face (or at least as seriouse his face can make).

"Okay."

"Sid, what's wrong?" Maka asked as she helped him up.

"It's something Lord Death must hear himself." Maka had a bad feeling in the tone the meister had in his voice.

After they were able to get Sid into the academy, with Soul and Maka using them as a way to hide from the daily mobs, they knocked onto the door leading to the Death Room. Crona was at the very corner of the hallway, able to stay far away enough for anyone to notice

"Lord Death, it's Nygus and her partner Sid. We have urgent news from…" she was hesitant. "Medusa's Castle." When Maka heard this, she made a fist with internal anger. When Crona heard it, she made a nervous face and put her hand to her chest, feeling the wound that Medusa gave her.

"Ah yes, come in come in." Answered Death's cheery voice. The door opened with Death's tall shadowy figure looming over them near his mirror with his large glove-like hand waving at them. "Hiya, hello, how's it goin'?"

He saw Sid's injured body and soon changed his tone.

"Sid? What happened to you?"

"We were ambushed." Nygus answered. "All of the others had their souls eaten. He sparred us to tell you of his return."

"And who exactly ate them?"

Nygus was about to answer when Sid stopped her and tried to stand up.

"It was Victor. He's alive." Death did a good job to hide his surprised feeling. "And he has become a Kishin."

**Who is Victor you might ask. It will say in the next chapter. The Mushroom comment they made came from the fanfic "Role Model" by cerrdy. Mine isn't as good since I tried to stray away from the profanity.**

**Please leave a comment.**


	3. Fight against Madness

Maka and Soul gasped at what the zombie just said. Death didn't move in the slightest.

"Victor is alive!" Everyone turned around and saw Death Scythe (formally known as Spirit) standing a few feet feet away with a hopeful expression.

"And has become a Kishin." Sid repeated.

Spirit felt like he was going to faint, or at least sweat up a storm. "Victor? A Kishin? Knowing him, we would expect better."

"Who's Victor?" Soul asked.

"Victor was one of our top students here at the academy." Everyone flinched to see Dr. Stein away behind Spirit, smoking one of his favorite cigarettes with his blank expression.

"I was about to get to that." Spirit then continued. "He was one of our top weapons here, and with his meister he was able to gain up to 99 kishin eggs in no time flat."

"He also had an incredibly strong soul, and was able to resonate with his meister despite they're being little comparison in their wavelength's." Stein continued.

"They were friends to us like how Black Star and Tsubaki were to you." Maka felt her heart melt at the tone her father said it in.

"What kind of weapon was he?" Soul asked.

"A cane."

"How can you collect souls with a cane?" Soul asked with his hands in his pockets.

"No one really knows. They never dueled with any other student on campus nor did they bring anyone with them on mission." Stein answered. "The last we saw of them they went off witch hunting." He scratched the back of his head. "Those two were always pretty weird."

"Oh am I?" Everyone in the room followed the voice to one of the windows found in the artificial sky and saw a lone figure sitting on it. It was a tall and thin man with bone white skin and long flowing black hair that covered his left eye. He wore a sweater, the torso was half black and half white, the sleeves were long and were compossed of filthy black and white stripes where they were torn at the wrists. His trousers were white and his pointed shoes were black. From his back were protruding four large vector arrows that looked like the straps to a straight jacket. His glowing red eyes loomed at trhe group as a bone-chilling grin met his face. "Hello everyone. Long time, no slay."

"Victor! What happened to you? We thought you were dead!" Spirit's hands were shaking.

"I missed you to." He spoke jokingly. In the blink of an eye, Victor was floating inches away from the Death Scythe, face to face. "My my, it seems you've gotten older, how long was I gone?" His grin didn't vanish.

"Over 15 years." The Kishin redirected his gaze towards Stein and floated close to the made doctor, the vectors on his back coiling.

"Stein? Look at you. Finally gotten taller I see." Steins eyebrow twitched. It was either the insult or the madness wavelength his former friend was giving off that was getting to him. "What did you do to yourself this time?" His eyes were inspecting him at a disturbing speed. He saw the screw embedded in his head. "Looks like you've been screwed." He started to laugh maniacly, which seemed to cause the crosses sticking out of the ground to snap.

Out of nowhere, he stopped laughing and turned his head at an impossible angle towards Maka. He instantly appeared in front of her, his vectors starting to coil around her legs and arms. "My, my. What cute little flower." His tongue began to droop. It was incredibly long and disturbing. "You kind of look like another girl I used to know."

"Let go of my daughter!" He turned around and saw Spirit with a serious position and in a battle pose.

"You're… uhh," he tried to keep himself from snickering meniacly. "Don't tell me, DON'T tell me you married Kami." He looked back at Maka, his eyes seething small drops of fear into her. "She looks just like her. But of course she has your eyes." The vectors on her limbs tightened. "Her soul looks new though." His tongue began to rub against his sharp teeth. "Looks tasty."

"Victor." The Kishin didn't move until he turned his head around to see his former mentor.

"Why Death," He let go of Maka as she collapsed to the ground, her body shaking. Soul and Spirit came and tried to help her back up.

"I don't understand." Her voice was trembling. "Why am I shaking so much?"

He floated to Lord Death as he bowed down on one knee. "How may I serve you my lord?"

"Victor, what did you do to yourself?" Death's mask didn't allow any expression to speak for itself.

"Well I have been a little busy, so I have let myself go lately and—"

"You have broken the academy's most sacred of rules and have collected the souls of humans. Your current state is proof enough."

"Minor factor in the bigger scheme of things." Everyone but Death flinched in surprise and fear. He let his eyes scroll but he didn't look back. "I really got you there didn't I?"

"This is no laughing matter Victor."

"You don't say?"

"For eating the souls of innocent humans, I sentence you." Death voice changed into that of when he was in his prime. "Death Scythe!" Spirit gathered his wits and transformed into his weapon form.

"Wait a minute! Death Scythe?" His smile widened. "A lot has changed while I was gone."

"Your soul is mine." Death began to swing the large scythe around, but Victor effortlessly dodged every strike he tried to make.

"I always wanted to see you in action, but I never guessed it was gonna be with me." Death lunged at the airborn menace.

"Oh really? Than how does this taste." The Death Scythe began to glow, static surging on it's surface. "Kishin Hunter!" Death began to charge. Victor grinned and simply dodged.

"Vector Strike!" A lone vector stretched from his back and curved upward, hitting Death in the back of his head. His Kishin Hunter mixed with Death's blow hit the wall, smashing right through it.

Outside the room Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti as well as all of the other students heard the crash from all around the school and left through the front doors. There they saw the Kishin and the freshly recovered Reaper clash, bouncing at each other in high speeds. Victor fell to the ground quickly and got back up, giggling insanely.

All of the meisters that tried to read the Kishin's soul collapsed to the ground in fear and agony. All except Crona, who was paralyzed on her own to legs, shaking. There was something about him that effected her differently.

Vector began to dance comedically with little seriousness. "That was fun, but I expected more." Death's eyes began to grow read with hate. "Vector Tempest!" Suddenly a swirling storm of arrows emerged from the ground, all heading for Death. Crona began to shake more and more at the site of the snakes the figure.

L-Lady Medusa…

The relentless onslaught of arrows came faster than Death could defend and they soon tore at the shadowy robe Death was in and struck him down to the ground half a mile away.

"Father!" Kid yelled, trying to stand up straight.

The Kishin turned his head, his eyes dilated from the excitement. He appeared infront of Kid in an instant, his grin eased up but was still there.

"Father? It really has been awhile." A full collection of arrows sprouted from his back, ready to strike him until something in the winds cut them all away. The Kishin's grin broke in surprise and searched for the source. He turned around to see Black Star behind him, his face with black marks, with a on black sword (Tsubaki) in his hand.

"Who are you to upstage me? I'll make you pay for that."

"Ooh, a tough guy!" Victor's grin return. "Well let's see what we can do about that." He gripped his hands and set them in a boxing position, intentionally mocking the apparent ninja that stands before him.

Next thing he knew, he was gunned down with a torrent of light bullets that struck him violently in the back. The confident villain fell flat on his face, twitching and writhing in pain in a pool of dark-shaded blood as Kid recovered behind him. The Kishin got back up as he laughed malevolently.

"What is this guy?" Kid asked, gritting his teeth trying to stand up.

"A Kishin. " They both turned to see Maka with Soul in his weapon form running to them.

Black Star looked back at the man with the light grin standing there. "This guy's a Kishin?"

"In the disembodied flesh." He bowed down as the vectors on is back coiled impatiently. Maka gripped her weapon strongly.

"We can beat you yah know. We've done it once before."

"With Asura? I know." Everyone flinched. "Your souls told me everything." Everyone froze in their reaction. Maka gripped at her scythe nil she snapped. She dropped her partner and ran straight for him.

"Maka!" Soul turned back to his human form, but it was to late.

Maka clenched her fist and was closing in on him. He didn't react in the slightest. She soon landed a blow to his face, causing him to bend back from the blow while still staying n his toes. She calmed herself, breathing in and out hard as she felt her frustration ooze from her body.

"A fist full of Courage." Everyone reacted an looked back at the Kishin. He immediately got back up with the crazed look in his eyes. "How original." His nails soon grew longer and sharper. "But that won't work against me." He lunged his arm to her, only for it to be blocked by a weapon. A Black Sword.

"I won't let you hurt Maka!" Crona spoke with confidence. Ever since Medusa's defeat, Crona has been able to overcome her fears little by little.

"Hmm… A witch's soul." He jumped a few feet away. "Looks tasty. Vector Trap!" Suddenly, vectors shot out from under Maka, Black Star, Kid and Soul, trapping all of them within a collection of arrows. It was just her and the Kishin.

He lunged again to the DemonSwordsman, who dodged with great speed. She felt fear trembling through her, but that didn't stop her. "You're scent is very familiar. Where have I seen that aura of your's?" His striped arm stretched, hitting at the ground she stood as she jumped to evade it. He stretched his arms out again and again until he finally got a'hold of her, trying to crush her with the black blood fending it off for so long.

The others were struggling to break free from the demon's grip. Their efforts were useless. All except for Black Star's. He squirmed from in-between the protruding arrows, accidentally dropping Tsubaki. She turned back into her human form, unconscious from the wavelength weakening everyone around them. Black Star gathered his wits and focused on his own soul. He felt his own pulse and the air and chaos around. Under his focus, the arrows around him shattered, freed from the direct hit from his soul.

Black Star sprinted towards the Kishin, readying his palms and his wavelength channeling through them.

"Time to die Kishin bastard! Black Star Big Wave!" He struck Victor's back, releasing a dark lightning-like energy from the collision. The Vectors on his back crumbled to dust, his grip loosening, freeing Crona. The Kishin gained his footing again, reacting to the attack the same way Stein did with his first encounter with him. Victor's arm stretched behind him and gripped at Black Star's hair and tossed him over to Crona.

"Did that work when you hit Asura?" The both of them gave a questioned look as Victor continued. "Or Stein? Since when has it all worked out in the very, bitter, end?" Crona looked at Black Star. He was holding something back. "Surpass god? You can't even surpass the mid-term. Just face it." His grin widened. "Your far, far from it."

Black Star lifted his head instantly and charged towards him. "Shut Up!" Without his weapon, he was not only more reckless but nearly defenseless.

Victor bent his spine in strange and disturbing ways until his hair uncovered his left eyes. It glowed a shining red and began to build. "Madness Beams." His hair floated as a beam of a deep shade of red fired from his eye, striking both Crona and Black Star at the same time.

Crona could feel her eyes spinning to the point of collapsing to the ground, feeling like she was going to throw up. Black Star tried to fight it off and tried to run, bu he had a hard enough time trying to keep his balance. In the blink of an eye Victor appeared in front of Crona, who was able to regain some of her perception.

"Now I'm sure I've seen that wavelength before." Her eyes were shaking in fear. "Oh well." From his hand appeared a long sword, completely black and reflecting absolutely no light off of it. He raised the blade, ready to strike. "Bye bye little one."

Suddenly Crona remembered the moment she killed the small creature when she was only 4 years old. The memory made her heart stop for a moment, only to shut her eyes, hoping the figure would go away. He swung the sword, only a small sharp pain came to her, her black blood preventing any more damage.

Her eyes creeped open to see Victor's expression. His smile was gone, his eyes shaking and his breathing uneasy. Her blood dripped slightly little by little.

"Black…Blood…" The sword in his hand vanished, as he clutched at his long hair and began to scream into the sky. Windows broke, citizens collapsed trying to cover there ears. A fast black mists appeared around him, and in a quick flash, he, the mist, the arrows that bound her friends and even the stormy clouds that followed him all vanished in a quick gust of wind.

**In case you all might be wondering, NO his name isn't Victor because it rhymes with Vector, as in Medusa's vector arrows. That was just a coincidence. Victor is actually Latin for "Victim." Think about it. It will come to you. **

**This chapter might have been a bit long, but o'well. **

**Leave a comment.**

Kishin_ ¬


	4. Stein's Discovery Among Other Things

"Whether or not there were no casualties the implications here are serious." Death stood, his robe somewhat torn and his mask severly cracked yet not in pieces. "One of the academy's top weapons has become a Kishin. We need to act fast."

"I don't understand it. He seems so different know." Spirit was sulking a distance away from the group.

"This Kishin is a lot different from Asura. I have no way of predicting on his course of action." Death seemed stern yet concerned.

"From what I can gather, where as becoming a Kishin made Asura even worse of his original affliction, Victor seems to have had his personality completely reversed by the madness." Stein deduced.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked. She was still weakened from the battle, especially after her original plan was made ineffective.

"Back in the day, Victor was an uptight yet blank, like Stein." Stein ignored Spirit's remark. "He was also had many fits of depression, but he was still able to control his emotional tendencies more than anyone I know."

"With Asura, rather than killing his fears off, it amplified them, making his madness completely irreversible." Stein continued. "But the opposite seems to have happened to Victor."

"He seems so… disturbed…" Spirit mentioned. Maka was surprised on how hard Spirit was taking this.

"The other thing strange about him is his madness wavelength." Stein kept on in his lecture. "With Asura, it radiated from his body, spreading throughout the world like a sun. Here, Victor seems to be able to control it." His eyebrow twitched. "He came so close to me yet I didn't feel myself affected in anyway. I only felt it after he and Lord Death began fighting."

"So is this Kishin going to be more of a threat?" Maka asked.

"I'm not sure. What I don't understand is why did he leave? I felt a tremor in his soul and he simply left."

"Actually," Maka answered, "he struck Crona, freaked out and just… left."

"Hmmm…"

"Professor Stein! Professor Stein!" They all looked at the doorway and saw a student running through the guillotine passages and up directly to Stein. "I have the sample Professor." He handed him a circular beaker full of a glowing red chemical. Stein have a weak smile.

"Excellent. This is just what I need." He began to walk off.

"Stein? Stein, what is that?" Spirit asked.

"A blood sample from Victor." Everyone directed their full attention to Stein. "With a little observation, I might find out a few things about our former friend." Lucky Kid shot him at that time or they wouldn't have had the puddle of blood. "Oh, by the way, I would keep and eye on Crona and Black Star in the meantime. Who knows that blast the took did to them." That was when he walked off.

Crona and Black Star were in the infirmary along with Sid after their battle, still a little groggy from the hit they took. Nygus was paying close attention and care towards the three meisters, especially Sid, when Maka, Marie and Tsubaki came in to check up on the others. Marie got a box of chocolates since she knew of Ragnarok's sociopathic tendencies.

"Crona. Black Star. You have visitors." Nygus said with a clipboard in her arms. In walked the girls who came to their bedsides while Nygus was checking up on her undead miester.

"Maka… Marie…" Crona was tired but still happy to see them.

"Hey Crona. I hope your feeling better." Maka said with a warm smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah."

"It's nice to see you still with us. Nygus told us that the hits you took where pretty brutal."

They heard a faint bubbling sound coming from the I.V. hooked up to Crona, full of black blood. The dark liquid formed two small golf-balls that where supposed to be Ragnarok's eyes.

"If it wasn't for me she wouldn't." Ragnarok nagged from the device. "Ooh, is that chocolate?" The I.V. started to bounce over to the both of them, trying to reach for it. "GIMME, GIMME, GIMMIE, GIMMI-" Until the I.V. fell over, tugging at Crona'[s arm slightly. The both of them started to giggle slightly as Crona looked at them with feelings of embarrassment.

Beside all of them had Tsubaki at Black Star's side. His body was aching, but Black Star wasn't much of a complainer when when his pride interfered.

"I hope your feeling okay." Tsubaki said with a sad face.

"It's alright Tsubaki. A man as big as me can't be struck down by some creepy demon guy pointing at me like that." He said with a grin, his right eye closed from his sore head. Tsubaki made a light smile. _Well, he seems okay. For Blackstar of course..._

Crona cringed slightly from her tooth that must have broken from the battle. She brought her hand to her cheek in mild discomfort.

"What is it Crona? Is it your tooth?" Marie brought her hand to Crona's cheek to see what was the matter. Crona looked up, where a small glint reflected off of her eyepatch.

"_Such an obedient little child you are_." Crona blinked, and in Marie's place sat Medusa, her hood over her hair, her ear to ear grin menacing as ever, and Marie's eyepatch was instead her eye, glowing a bright red gleam.

Crona's eyes were dilated and her body shaking violently.

"Crona, what's wrong?" Maka said. In Maka's place stood the tall figure that put her their in the first place, Victor. His figure tall and slim, his eyes were completely red, the arrows on his back blending in with the arrows that started to grow.

"_Hello little witch. I hope your feeling better._" His toothy grin reached across his face. Crona put her hands on her face in fear, hoping the malevolent figure's before her would leave. "_Your soul seems tasty. Might I have a taste?_" His long inhuman tongue began to lick his lips.

"No…" Crona moaned.

"Crona?" Maka took a step forward.

"Stay away…"

"What? why?" Crona felt like she was about to lose her mind.

"Stay away!" She immediately slapped Marie's hand away and got out of her bed, running out of her room with the black blood in the IV leaking to the ground. Marie put her had close to her, feeling hurt at the way Crona was behaving.

Tsubaki and BlackStar watched as Maka and Marie ran after her. "What's with her?"

Tsubaki couldn't help but feel concerned.

Meanwhile, Stein was back at his lab. As usual, his lab was completely dark with the exception of the screens on with different data on each. He was alone at the moment, Marie went off to visit Crona at the infirmary. She still lived with him in his lab, and was planning to move back to Oceania after the Kishin was defeated. That will put on hold however, due to to the new Kishin out and about.

He was using his equipment, his beaker and bunsen-burners, his computers and scanners, and was trying to find ways through the Kishin's biology. He wouldn't tell anyone, but the real reason he was scanning it was his curiosity. At the moment, this was the closest he had towards dissecting a Kishin such as Victor.

_Victor. You always have been one of the more intellectual of my collegues. Why would you do something as risky as this?_

He cranked at the device in his head, pondering what all he was looking for. He did a recording of his DNA and copied it many times, cleaned out the corrupted parts that his Kishin anatomy has altered. He looked into the screen, the 0s and 1s coming again and again as the binary recorded his findings.

"Good. Very good." The Glowing green number started to glow red, the numbers moving about in a way they weren't supposed to. "Uh Oh." The binary numbers left a very peculiar shape in black; three vertical eyes. The room began to warp, becoming darker and darker as the computer screen became a dark crimson. From the blackest end of the room emerged Victor, his glowing eyes breaking the darkness. The arrows slowly flowed out from the black, flowing like ribbons against a faint breeze.

"Victor. Franken-Stein. Both in the very same room alone again. How are things?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Really? Is that all you have to say? Come on. I thought we were friends." He gave an obviously fake hurt expression. "I'm here because of your madness. It's so deliciously rowdy. I couldn't resist."

"Then why are you holding back? My psyche should be completely shattered by now."

"Simple. I don't need to. Your mind will shatter on it's own." He began to laugh outloud until Stein interrupted him.

"Medusa's Castle. What were you doing there?" He continued to his work, trying to ignore the shape of Victor's corrupted soul.

"It's always 'work, work, work' with you people. How about a drink and light chat on how thing where going?" Stein didn't answer. Victor sighed in disappointment and floated over to his file cabinet. "I was with Essum to find a witch to complete the set of souls that we have found." He opened the file cabinet. "I was gonna be a Death Scythe." He laughed out loud and began to rummage through the student records.

"We soon came across the location of a witch that live in isolation far east of this very city." He tossed some filed behind him, others he reorganized out of order. "We took a flight to a mountainous area in the western half Canada. It was rather bizarre. The tree's were oddly shaped, the mountains were drenched in mist. Very strange. We hiked out in those mountains for weeks, only relying on clueless passer-buyers and Essum's soul perception."

He stopped moving and looked at Stein with a scared/stressed expression, his hair mildly unruly. "We were there for THREE-STRAIGHT WEEKS!" He immediately snapped back to his evil grin, his hair flowing as he went back to the files.

"Eventually we came to a large castle that was as oddly shaped. It was coursing with arrows and a very unsettling aura." He then crossed his legs like he was sitting, the arrows on his back imbedding themselves into the ground, keeping him afloat. "Inside the castle was a lone woman. She lived all alone and needed company when winter hit the mountains. She seemed so sweet… at the time…"

Stein nearly jumped when a folder from the cabinet was plopped beside his work space. He turned around, curiouse on why the room has gotten so quiet. He saw nothing. The red light from the computer turned back to green. The darkness of the room vanished, and Victor has disappeared.

Stein began to pant in exhaustion, weakened from the Kishin's very presence. "How interesting." He struggled to stand on his feet as he archived what was left of the data made on his experiment. He took one long look at the folder Victor set on his desk until he opened it. He opened it and saw that it was the student record that belonged to Crona.

"Hmmm? Why would Victor be so interested in Crona?" He thought. "When I last looked at Crona's soul, she did had a few similarities to Medusa, but that only explains so much." He looked over to the bookshelf on the very right of the wall. On the top shelf, rather than keeping books in it, he kept samples he has stored and could be analyzed for later. He took a small vile that contained a small liquid. It had a small trace of Crona's skin tissue from when he was treating her wounds back at Medusa's castle.

He place some of the liquid into a small beaker and had it analyzed. What came onto the screen surprised the mad doctor beyond his own understanding.

Crona was running, not caring where she would end up, down the halls of the school. Behind her, arrows were chasing her on the walls, pillars cracking and the paint wore out. She ran, her hands over her face while trying to hold back tears. Other students simply looked as the pale girl and the others chasing after her.

She came to a dead end at the other side of the floor. She touched the wall, cowering against it, as Medusa calmly walked towards her, the world she walks behind, withering and crumbling away. "_Whats the matter?_"

Crona was shaking, covering her face as she slid onto the floor against the wall.

"_What a disobedient child. I'm going to have to punish you._" She reached her hand to her child, laughing sinisterly. She removed Crona's hands from her face, to reveal Maka on her knees infront of her with Marie standing behind her.

"Crona, whats wrong?" Crona couldn't hold back any longer, as she broke down crying, pulling Maka in a hug, who then hugged her back.

"Maka," she struggled to say in her sobbing. "She was here."

"Who was here?" Crona's tears ran down Maka's shirt. She thought it was all over, but it's no longer the case.

"Lady-Medusa!" Maka's eyes widened, hugging her tighter. Marie made a frustrated expression and tightened her fist. "She was here. She wanted to… to…" She cried harder, wanting it all to stop.

"Don't worry. We won't let her take you again."

**Anyone got the little in-joke I made there? Victor, Frankenstein… Dr. Victor Frankenstein was the name of the main character in the old novel. But again, this is pure coincidence so just ignore it. **

**I have currently made a picture of Victor that I have loaded onto my computer and I am currently in the process of putting it onto the internet where I will have a link set up on the computer.**

**Please Comment.**


	5. Spirit's Talk

**I was unable to upload it onto DeviantArt, but I was able to get it on youtube as a 0:15 clip. What is it you may ask? It is my drawing of the Kishin Victor. It's not great but it's probably better than your picture. Copy and Paste the link below and tell me what you think:**

**.com/watch?v=md71NpFemVg**

Spirit was walking in the streets of Death City. Ever since the city went into the big robot battle with Baba Yaga's Castle (no matter how surreal it sounds), the city seems like the streets and buildings and such have been sturred and switched around. You couldn't find a good bar if you tried.

Spirit would usually be at Chupacabra's by now, but he wasn't out to have a good time.

He made his way to the southern side of the academy withing the city limits and made it to a dark alley way. It was lined with grafitti, full of colorful paint which seemed to have worn-out over the years. He walked through it, leading to a lower floor below the streets. In it was an empty parking lot below the buildings on the surface, also lined with graffiti on the walls and many pillars among it. Spirit touched the walls, feeling bits of nostalgia hit him, back when he, Stein, Victor and Essum used the parking lot as their own little hideaway when they were children. Spirit flirted with Essum occasionally while Victor and Stein stood back with pride and mature disgust.

"Spirit, nice to see you again. Or should I call you Death Scythe?" Victors voice echoed on the walls, but it was so dark that all he could see was the large Vector arrows slowly coiling up the support beams in the room.

"Why did you do it Vector? You know it is forbidden for Weapon to hunt human souls." Spirit had a serious look on his face, not moving or anything else.

"What? I didn't hunt any souls. She gave them to me."

"Gave them to you? What?"

"The witch. Her snakes seemed to have grown on me while she tied me up with them."

"You mean Medusa?"

"You know her? She seemed to sweet when I met her."

"Wait, Medusa was the witch you and Essum were after!" He flinched at the realization. Then again, it was pretty obvious from the arrows protruding from his back.

"She seemed like a normal woman. She said that the mountain region gets very violent in the winter season. She let us stay there until the blizzard let off. Our time there seemed like forever when I first saw her. She was so beautiful." He let out a sign of remorse. "That was when I had my first kiss."

Spirit was listening with feeling of pity towards his former college. That was when something came to mind

"What happen to your miester?"

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" His eyes glowed a bright red, exposing where he was in the darkness. The glow lasted for a few second until it let down, re-submerging him in the shadows. His smiled came back in the darns as he continued. "As you could imagine, Essum didn't like it that her weapon was off seeing someone else. She tried to find a way to get me away from her and eventually found her stash of witchcraft in her room. I didn't know it at the time until the very night I proposed to her." Spirit heard a coin of some kind tossed in the shadows and saw what it was. A small gold ring rolled toward Spirit, landing on it's side as it lightly glinted. He picked it up with surprise.

"That very night, she led me to her room, only to show me what she did to Essum." What looked like a pool of blood flowed to Spirit's feet, causing him to jump back. "She let out her true colors and tied me down with her snakes. She then showed me what she did with Essum's soul, brought it out and forced me to eat it. From then on, she force fed me whatever souls she could gather, increasing my madness and what fueled it. Where as Asura was fueled by fear, I was fueled…" he paused with little hesitation in it, "...with despair." In a sudden gust of wind, Victor appeared infront of Spirit, there faces only inches away from each other, with a hungry expression on his face. "So… how Kami clone hold up? She takes after her mother from what I understand. Such an adorable little soul she has."

Spirit then sprouted blades from his arms, slashing the Kishin away. Victor only giggled as a reaction. "I thought so." His Vector arrows began to chase after Spirit, and as they were about to impale him, Spirit opens his eyes to see that he was no longer in the parking lot, but rather on the steps in front of the DWMA.

_I have to tell someone_! He started to make a run for it towards the nurse's office, hoping that he was there.

He made it to the Nurses office, after tracking attention to himself by running furiously with his arms still protruding blades, to see Marie and Maka were at Crona's bed with Crona's arms wrapped around her legs.

"Maka! Marie! Have either of you seen Stein?"

"You called?" As Stein immediacy appeared behind him. "I was just finished inspecting Crona and her 'episode', among other things."

"Stein! I need to talk to you!"

"How urgent is it?" He hinted at the blades from his arms.

"Huh? Oh right!" He retracted his blades and dragged Stein into the hallway, leaving the girls hanging.

"Now what is it Spirit, I'm very busy on the situation."

"I know, I was nearly killed by Victor in our old hangout when he told me what happened to him."

"Strange. He appeared in my lab and told me that he went after Medusa." He started to flip through the many multicolored papers papers in his arms.

"Yes. He told me that he fell in love her and eventually proposed to her. She killed Essum and fed her soul to him when she bound him down."

"Hmm." He didn't seem half as interested at what he was saying until he took out a specific page out of the stack. "I have been looking around as well." As they were talking, Maka was spying on them through the a crack at the door and she could not believe what he continued to say.

"Maka, what is it?" Marie asked. Maka turned around with a surprised expression in her eyes, were she was only looking at Crona in surprise and semi-caution.

"O-oh, it's nothing."

"Should we tell Lord Death about this?" Spirit asked.

"We most likely should. I'm not sure if it could help but we should notify him on this right away." They ran off as they were to tell Death about their 'discovery'.

Maka couldn't help but continuously stare at Crona. _Is it possible? No, it can't be._

"Maka, what's wrong? You okay?" Marie asked.

"_She doesn't seem very relaxed around you doesn't she?_" Crona looked at the figure standing over at the very corner of the room. It was Medusa in her witch garb, her eye glowing a hit of red and small dark snake coiling fro her mouth. Crona gave a stressed expression but she attempted ignore her. "_Oh come now Crona. You can't deny my presence. I'm your mother after all._" She gave a light chortle, the snake coiling in her mouth navigating through the sheets around her.

Marie directed her attention to Crona, who was staring at something with intense fear. "Crona?" She saw Crona flinch with high anxiety, looking like she could break down crying at any moment. "It's her isn't it?" Tears began to drip from her eyes as a cloud of arrows started to surround her frightened body

"_What wrong Crona? Scared? How about we release those fears?_" As she appeared at the front of her bed, Medusa gave a surprised expression as the delirium vanished. Medusa and her arrows crumbled away like shards into thin air, realizing that Marie had her arms wrapped around her as a way of comfort.

Crona felt warm inside, but she still didn't feel entirely safe. With this realization, more tears left her eyes down her cheeks, but not of fear, but of comfort.

In the Death Room, Stein and his former weapon finished explaining what happened to Victor and how he was deceived into being bound and Kishinized.

"Hmm… well, one thing that I am sure of is that most likely Victor isn't as far off from redemption as he seems."

"What do you mean?" asked Death Scythe.

"It's actually quite simple. Asura became a Kishin by his own hand, so if I had the chance to stop him, it would have been futile. But Victor became a Kishin because he was forced by the decisions of another. His true self isn'tas corrupted as his current state."

"… I see." Stein said.

"So does that mean we can reach him somehow?" Death Scythe asked hopefully.

"Hmm…." Death simply stood there, his expression unreadable with the mask.

"Lord Death, there is something else you should know about." Death and Spirit redirected their attention to Stein. "It seems that Victor has a fascination with Crona. As a Kishin, he should be able to see souls whether he was a weapon, a miester, or neither." He seemed very hesitant to address it. "I suspect that he has a fascination because her soul shows some similarities with her mother's. But that's not all." He took out a small paper from the stack in his arms.

"I used the sample of his blood from the wounds Kid, Liz and Patti gave him and the skin samples I got where I was treating Crona's wounds and I have come up with an astounding analysis." He adjust his glasses and cleared his throat. "Crona is the daughter of our former friend."

**Not much to say than what has been said already.**

**Please Comment**


	6. Stronghold's Resistance

A sudden burst of a madness wavelength began to manifest in Death City. Screams of terror echoed through he building as they all began to hallucinate violently. Their fears overwhelming their minds as they ran from things that ranged from people or figments of their own delirium.

Victor was walking casually through the chaos. Simply moving slightly out of the way as people ran by squealing in terror. His eyes were completely red, his grin widening and his long tongue hanging out from his mouth in blood lust he walked his way towards the steps of the DWMA, leaving behind a trail of madness in his wake.

"Souls souls everywhere and not a decent meal to eat." The snakes on his back coiled in similar bloodlust. "I'm up for some variety."

Suddenly he was hit by a powerful blast from a distance, flinging his body a few meters off like a ragdoll until the snakes on his back stopped him from falling entirely, embedding themselves into the ground. His grin didn't cease as he looked with his powerful eyes at the balcony a distance away. Death the Kid, Kim, Ox, all of the miester's that had projectile weapons were on the very balcony, hitting him with as many resonance shots as they could. It was futile and they knew it.

"Dammit!" Kid cursed.

"What do we do know?" Kim asked with caution.

"How should I know?" They all turned around and saw Victor standing behind them, licking his lips with lustful eyes. "I'm just the customer, and I want my order." He snapped his neck and knuckles, sending chills down the other's spines. He rolled his shoulder bones and relaxed his legs, and without warning, started to dance. Dance of all things!

Everyone gave a puzzled gaze and then directed their attention towards Ox, who seemed to dace along with him.

"Ox, know isn't the time to start dancing!" Kim barked with high irritation.

"But Kim it isn't me, my body isn't my own!" He showed embarrassment on his face and without warning, Kim's arms and legs started to move, and before she knew it, she began to dance in synch with Ox and Victor.

"What's going on?" One after another, they all eventually started dancing, as if it was the routine to a music video with the Kishin as the star.

"That's it, work it, yeah." They all turned around and kept dancing. Victor stopped as the others kept dancing against their will. "Oh ho, Dinner theater." He gave a light chuckle and clapped in amusement, than regained his posture. "Oh well. I'd hate to stop such a lovely show…" as a flurry of arrows sprouted from his back. "I'm getting hungry!"

The arrows began to dart at the defenseless students, only for the arrows to get torn to shreds in an instant. The kishin looked left and right and saw BlackStar at the door where the balcony connected to.

"Hmm? Oh! Your that ninja from before. Good show, good show." He began to clap his hands mockingly.

"Shut up Kishin Bastard!" He began to resonate with Tsubaki, forming the black marks on his face and arms. "Shadow Star!" As he began to swing at the Kishin with his long black blade, his shadow trying to fight as well. Like the previouse battle, BlackStar's attack where futile, as the Kishin evaded every slice he tried to make.

"'Shadow Star!' Did you come up with that name yourself?" He mocked. "Well if your gonna try again at least learn from your mistakes." BlackStar lunged at him, only for him to stop them with his bare palms. "Still…" he pondered, "you haven't been slown down by the compressed wavelength I shot at you." Tsubaki thought and remembered the red blast that hit BlackStar and Crona. "I should have guessed from a soul as stubborn as your's."

"Shut up!" He took a step forward, trying to force his blow even further.

"Temper, temper." He giggle maniacally, only to switch to a serious expression. "But such pride could be a hazard to my health." He looked at BlackStar, making his right eye double in size. "Why don't we do something about that? Madness Beam!" In an instant, a red beam shot out of his eye like before and struck BlackStar, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Tsubaki turned into her human form and tried to wake him up.

"BlackStar!" The Kishin instantly appeared infront of her. He snapped his fingers infront of her and she instantly fell unconscious.

"Great. Now hold still!" From his torn sleeve came a long black blade, and as he was about to strike until another weapon blocked his attack. "Oh what now?" He then recognized who it was. It was Death Scythe in his weapon form. And Stein was the one who was wielding him.

"Hey Stein, hey Spirit. Hope you don't mind, but I'm hungry so lets get this over with." The blade retracted back into his sleeve. "Vector Blade!" Soon, two long vectors appeared in his hands, acting as twin swords. "Time to eat-" he immediately swung at them with quick speed "-Your Soul!" He swung his blades one after the other, merely toying with them as he pounded at them, with Stein only able to dodge.

"Witch Hunter!" As he swiped him, slashing at hi while missing. This gave him a chance on the offensive, as he attacked back, blocking each blow with his arrows. "The Madness has taken your mind. We can help you."

"Is that so? Like how Marie's calming wavelength kept you underwear's. Come now, your much more clever than that." The both soon collided, meeting face to face as they tried to overcome each other. "I remember back then when we tried to converse intellectually while Spirit and Essum did whatever they damn well pleased, and even when we were equals there, we were still to different. For me it was my emotions overwhelming me." They soon jumped a few meters away from each other in defense. "While for you it was your lack of emotion and sadistic tendencies." They soon collided again, striking each other. "Lets face it, aren't souls weren't pure, Kishin egg or not."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at…" as one of his blades stretched like his vector snakes, hitting Stein through his shoulder, "Is that no one walks away from the path of the Kishin. We all give in eventually."

"Victor," addressed Spirit. "The Victor I know would never say such a thing."

"Oh really? Vector Execute!" Suddenly, a flurry of arrows came out of the ground and completely engulf him. Without a way of escaping, and unable to think straight due to his blood loss, the arrows strike him. He try to hit them with his soul wavelength but he finally gives in. He collapses to the ground in a bloody mess, leaving the sturdy Spirit by his side, on his knees beside his friend.

"Stein!" Suddenly, Victor appeared before him with one of his Vector blade.

"Would the Victor you knew do THIS?" He raised the sword, ready to lop Spirit's head off. Spirit flinched, expecting to be dead, only to see that he hasn't swung yet. His grin wasn't gone, but it did seem to be quivering. His bone white skin began to sweat. His arm shaking.

"Papa!" They both looked behind Victor to see Maka, Soul, Crona and Marie standing there. Victor grinned, his eyes went back to sinister in his realization. He appeared infront of the group, his arm gripping at her neck.

"Hello Kami Clone. Miss Me?" His long tongue stretched to her, licking his cheek in a beastial way, he then let go of her and walked up to Crona quickly and snagged by her arms by her arrows. "Little Witch! So good to see you again." He sniffed her animalisticly. "Hmmm, Oh! I know! You hold Medusa's scent!"

His grin switched to an angry frown. "Medusa!" His jaw began to stretch. All of his teeth elongated and began to stretch, becoming the teeth you would expect to bite her head off.

She couldn't move from her fears. _Ragnarok, Where are you?_ Little did she know, his madness wavelength was keeping Ragnarok hidden, leaving her nearly defenseless. Suddenly, Victor had his head smashed in by Marie's hammer made arm.

"I won't let you hurt Crona!" Marie yelled

"Soul."

"Right." As Soul turned into a scythe as Maka made a battle position. Victor got back up, his face back to normal and saw just what hit him.

"Why Miss Mjolnir." He brush his hair back with his hand and bowed to her. "I know it's been awhile, but how about you come with me and have a drink." He then took a good look at her. "What happened to your eye?"

Marie snapped, hitting him with the hammer again right on the side of his cheek, sending him flying in that direction "How dare you!" She blushed furiously. No one really asked her about her eye, but whenever someone does, lets just say that she doesn't like it.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka swung at the Kishin, hoping to hit it spot on. She swing at his arm, only for it to stop. It hit him, but it didn't even tear through his clothes. He was impervias.

"Good Show. Very Good." He swung his arm, breaking the technique and separating the weapon from his miester. "But not good enough." He moved his arm up, without looking, and caught Marie's attack. "So how about that date?" Marie struggled when trying to smash his head yet again, but the Kishin's strength was to strong. With the flick of the wrist, he sent Marie flying away. "Oh well."

He then redirected his attention to Chrona, with feelings of hatred flashing back to him. His voice began to echo demonically as he talked.

"Now little Witch." He came closing in on her, his eye grew twice as long as it began to grow bright red. "Lets keep you under wraps. Madness Beam!" In a sudden flash of light, Crona fell unconscious.

**I myself am the kind of person who would exploit a character as maniacal as the Mad Kishin Victor. You could say that this chapter is somewhat of a filler scene, but… what can yah do?**

**"What happened to Crona" you might ask? Hold on for the next chapter to find out. **


	7. Hope over Despair Happy Ending

"What! Uh… where am I?" Crona awoke, not to where she was going to have her head torn off, but in a long dark empty world. It was pitch black, not knowing where she was. It was rather unsettling. What happened to me? Ragnarok, where are you? There wasn't an answer. "Ragnarok! Maka! Marie!" There wasn't an answer. She fell to her knees, scared, alone, wanting to know what happened. "I'm all alone now."

"_Alone is all that is_." She got up in surprise, and saw someone in the same depressed position, arms wrapped around his legs and face buried at his knees. "_All gone… just like the others_." Crona tilted her head to the side, cautious as ever and saw who it was. It was Victor(!), but instead of wearing his malevolent Kishin outfit, he wore a black suit, stainless, pitch-black. As oil-black as his hair.

Crona breathed faster, feeling an aura coming from the figure. It wasn't madness. Was it Fear? No… it was… despair.

Suddenly a tall figure walked by Crona towards the crouching Kishin. Crona's eyes began shaking at what it was. It was Medusa! Crona took a few steps back,feeling like she would fall backward. L-lady Medusa…

Medusa crouched down to the pathetic man, and wrapped her arms around him with means of comfort in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'll keep you safe." Crona couldn't believe her ears. The woman who looked like her mother actually sounded… nice, and good.

Victor raised his head, showing light tears trickle down his gee eyes. Not Red eyes, Green eyes.

"Relax, I'm always here for you." She kissed his cheek, his hair perking up from the goosebumps that he got.

He got up, her arms wrapped around his arm and a small innocent smile met his face. They started walking through the blackness, with Crona cautiously following them.

What is going on? Why is they together like this?

"Victor?" Medusa asked, still holding he innocent voice.

"Hmm?" He asked back.

"There is something you need to know." Crona watched as Vector arrows crept passed her towards the strange couples

"What is it?" He asked, turned to her.

She stood up to his ear and whispered to him. "I'm Pregnant."

As the arrows made it to Victor, Crona tried to warn him. "Look out!"

Victor gasped, turning around as the arrows soon bound his arms and legs. Medusa's face made it to her scary snake-like face, a snake coiling from her mouth.

"Your the witch we were looking for?"

"Of course. I thought you were gonna catch on first, but you must be more foolish than I expected." Victor struggled to break free, but to no avail. Medusa began to laugh as she faded back into the darkness, leaving the bound Victor shedding tears.

Crona walked over to him cautiously, shaking from the scene she just saw, but forced her legs over to the poor victim. She hesitated slightly, but she began to tug at the arrows as they easily came undone, uncurling and falling to the ground like ribbons.

Victor fell on his knees, his palms against the floor, his long hair hiding his face. "Who… who are you?"

Crona flinched, and struggled trying to answer him. "C-Crona."

"Your scent. It's so much… like her. So much… like the witch." He didn't move a bit. "Why… is that so?"

She blushed slightly, afraid to answer for fear of his reaction. "Medusa… s-she's… she's my mother." She was shaking, but whats done is done.

He slowly raised is head, seeing the girl before her. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open, a single tear trickling down his left eye.

"What?"

Crona woke up. She saw that she was still on her knees at the DWMA, as if she never left.

Victor, back in his Kishin garb and eyes glowing red, clutched his head and screamed violently, the snakes on his back appearing and retracting from his body violently. The white parts of his clothes turned black, leaving his face the only part of him that wasn't black. His body shapeshifted into a black, cloudy, disembodied form, with his teeth all growing into fangs, his hair floating through the air.

"No, this can't be!" He soon looked at Crona, his eyes filled with fear and dispair and soon flew quickly towards her.

Crona saw the monstrous demon, as she came to a realization. _He's just like me… and Maka…_ She debated to herself on her solution, fearing the consequences if it failed. _No, I have to do it._

She closed her eyes, turned her head to the side, holding her breath, and opening her arms out to him.

The world stopped with her beating heart. But then she noticed that it went back to beating. _What? I'm still alive? _She expected to be dead, but she wasn't. She opened her eyes, seeing the Kishin in his black disembodied form, completely stopped in mid-air as her arms wrapped around her. His face was frozen as well, monstrous yet surprised.

Instantly, he hugged her back, his body back to his straight-jacket like build. She heard faint crying from the man. They slowly broke the hug. The man looked at Crona, his eyes glowing a peaceful shade of Green. He gave a light smile, but tears still trickled down his cheeks. "I-I… I have a daughter…" He soon pulled her back into a hug, holding her tighter. "I have a daughter." Crona began to cry along with him with similar feeling of joy.

Everyone there saw in disbelief, but they all felt warm inside. Maka, Soul, Marie, Spirit, BlackStar, Tsubaki. Everyone felt it. For Crona. For Victor. It was touching.

**To those who read, thanks for watching and I hope you liked it. You better have liked it or else THE SEQUEL I'll be making won't mean anything. Thank you and good night. **

**Please comment.**


End file.
